This application relates to pharmaceutical compositions and methods to cleanse skin and facilitate the prevention, treatment, and management of skin conditions.
Human skin is a composite material of the epidermis and the dermis. The topmost part of the epidermis is the stratum corneum. This layer is the stiffest layer of the skin, as well as the one most affected by the surrounding environment. Below the stratum corneum is the internal portion of the epidermis. Below the epidermis, the topmost layer of the dermis is the papillary dermis, which is made of relatively loose connective tissues that define the micro-relief of the skin. The reticular dermis, disposed beneath the papillary dermis, is tight, connective tissue that is spatially organized. The reticular dermis is also associated with coarse wrinkles. At the bottom of the dermis lies the subcutaneous layer.
The principal functions of the skin include protection, excretion, secretion, absorption, thermoregulation, pigmentogenesis, accumulation, sensory perception, and regulation of immunological processes. These functions are detrimentally affected by, for example, dryness, yeast, and structural changes in the skin, such as due to aging and excessive sun exposure.
Various pharmaceuticals have been used for the treatment or prevention of skin conditions, including skin cleansing compositions. Some of these compositions are discussed below.
Canadian Patent No. 1,174,976 discloses a germ-killing skin medication including two gels to be applied and mixed in situ, the first gel having sodium chlorite in an aqueous form and the second gel having lactic acid in an aqueous gel.
Great Britain Application No. 2,076,286 A discloses a dermatological composition of an oil medium dispersed in an aqueous medium that contains hydrogen peroxide, a buffer to maintain the composition below a pH of 7, and a starch gelled in situ. The buffer may include lactic, citric, tartaric, maleic, or hydroxysuccinic acids with an acid salt.
Great Britain Application No. 2,189,394 A discloses a concentrate that can be mixed with hydrogen peroxide to become an effective disinfectant for water, foodstuff, animal feeds, equipment, packages, and the like. The concentrate includes an inorganic acid with a pH less than 1.6, a silver compound or colloidal silver, an organic acid stabilizer such as tartaric, lactic, salicylic, or citric acid, and optionally gelatin.
European Patent Application No. 0,191,214 A2 discloses a cosmetic liquid cleanser for treating blemished, scarred, or inflamed skin having boric acid or borax, ammonium hydroxide, a peroxide, and optionally salicylic acid.
European Patent No. 0,250,539 B1 discloses a stabilized aqueous hydrogen peroxide composition having 0.1 to 4 weight percent hydrogen peroxide and 0.5 to 5 weight percent xcex2-crystals of one or more lipids selected from monoglycerides of fatty acids, ascorbic acid, phosphate or lactic acid esters of fatty acids and monoglycerol ethers, said fatty acids and ether chains being saturated and having 12 to 18 carbons.
European Patent No. 0,425,507 B1 discloses compositions for treating abnormal or damaged conditions of the epithelium including skin, which include 0.01 to 12 weight percent of an activated protein containing at least 0.5 weight percent cysteine, 0.1 to 15 weight percent of a reducing agent to reduce cystine to cysteine, and 81.0 to 99.889 weight percent water, acids, bases, buffering agents, emulsifying agents, thickeners, solvents, preservatives, coloring agents, and perfuming agents. The reducing agent may be a salt of a thioglycolic acid. In a preferred embodiment, the composition also includes an oxidizing agent, such as hydrogen peroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,456 discloses cleaning and polishing compositions, particularly for floor waxing, having lactic acid, methanol, hydrogen peroxide, and aqua ammonia in a particular ratio.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,015,058 and 4,015,059 disclose stable peroxy-containing concentrates useful for the production of microbicidal agents consisting essentially of an aqueous mixture of 0.5 to 20 weight percent peracetic or perpropionic acid or their precursors, 25 to 40 weight percent hydrogen peroxide, and optionally up to 5 weight percent anionic surface-active compounds of the sulfonate and sulfate type. Also disclosed are compositions that further include 0.25 to 10 weight percent organic phosphonic acid capable of sequestering bivalent metal cations and their water-soluble acid salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,765 discloses an aqueous acidic etch-bleach solution of hydrogen peroxide, iron ions, and inorganic anions that form a silver salt, such that in the dissolved state the solution contains citric acid and a polymer of alkylene oxide units for stabilization of the hydrogen peroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,102 discloses compositions containing gelatin, hydrogen peroxide, ammonium hydroxide, thioglycolic acid, and a lower alkanol to promote the growth of dermal and epidermal tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,945 discloses an aqueous 25 to 35 weight percent solution of hydrogen peroxide stabilized against decomposition with up to 1.4 mg/L tin, which is maintained in solution by particular amounts of phosphate in the form of phosphonic acid and hydroxycarboxylic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,935 discloses a germicidal composition of hydrophilic lipid crystals of 1-monolaurin, and preferably 1-monomyristin, and hydrogen peroxide, whereby the former stabilize the latter. Optionally, the compositions further contain salicylic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,721 discloses liquid, aqueous disinfectants based on alcohol and hydrogen peroxide that contain one or more C2-8 alcohols, hydrogen peroxide or a hydrogen peroxide forming compound, one or more carboxylic acids, one or more microbicidally active nitrogen-containing organic compounds, one or more microbicidally active phenolic compounds for disinfection of the skin and mucous membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,788 discloses an antimicrobial surface sanitizing composition having a diluent and antimicrobial agent of an antimicrobially effective amount of alpha-hydroxyacid substituted mono- or di-carboxylic acid and an antimicrobially effective amount of hydrogen peroxide, such that the composition leaves a non-contaminating residue after contact with surfaces to be disinfected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,318 discloses phosphate esters for the improvement of water solubility of salicylic acid and peroxide compounds in an aqueous cleanser.
Despite these references, a stable composition of hydrogen peroxide, a hydroxy acid, and an antimicrobial agent has not been prepared and used for cleansing skin and managing skin conditions. Thus, there is still a need for improved pharmaceutical compositions and methods capable of cleansing the skin to facilitate the prevention, treatment, and management of skin conditions, such as folliculitis, seborrheic dermatitis, psoriasis, rosacea, perioral dermatitis, acne, impetigo and other inflammatory skin conditions, and the like. The present invention advantageously provides pharmaceutical compositions and methods for cleansing skin to facilitate the prevention, treatment, and management of one or more skin conditions.
The present invention relates to a skin cleansing pharmaceutical composition, preferably for administration to a patient, including an acidic component having a hydroxy acid or tannic acid, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, in an amount sufficient to exfoliate at least a portion of the skin, hydrogen peroxide in an amount sufficient to cleanse the skin without substantial irritation thereof, and an antimicrobial agent including at least one of an antibacterial agent, an antifungal agent, an antiviral agent, an anthelmintic, or a combination thereof, in an amount sufficient to at least inhibit microorganisms on the skin. In a preferred embodiment, the composition further includes a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient.
In one embodiment, the acidic component includes an alpha-hydroxy acid, beta-hydroxy acid, or tannic acid. In a preferred embodiment, the acidic component includes glycolic acid, lactic acid, citric acid, salicylic acid, or tannic acid.
Advantageously, the acidic component is present in an amount from about 0.1 to 8 weight percent, the hydrogen peroxide is present in an amount from about 0.01 to 6 weight percent, and the antimicrobial agent is present in an amount from about 0.01 to 1.5 weight percent of the composition. In a preferred embodiment, the composition further includes at least one of a surfactant, a stabilizer, a preservative, a moisturizer, anti-inflammatory agent, anti-oxidant, and a coloring agent, which together may be present in an amount from about 10.1 to 99.1 weight percent of the composition.
The acidic component can include an amount of citric acid sufficient to inhibit hydrogen peroxide decomposition over at least three months. In a more preferred embodiment, the amount of citric acid is sufficient to inhibit hydrogen peroxide decomposition at 40xc2x0 C. over at least three months. The invention also relates to a gel, paste, cream, lotion, emulsion, or ointment that includes these pharmaceutical compositions.
In one preferred embodiment, the antimicrobial agent includes an antifungal agent. In a more preferred embodiment, the antifungal agent is selected from the group of farnesol, clotrimazole, ketoconazole, econazole, fluconazole, calcium or zinc undecylenate, undecylenic acid, butenafine hydrochloride, ciclopirox olaimine, miconazole nitrate, nystatin, sulconazole, terbinafine hydrochloride, and mixtures thereof.
In another preferred embodiment, the antimicrobial agent includes an antibacterial agent. In a more preferred embodiment, the antibacterial agent is selected from the group of triclosan, neomycin, clindamycin, polymyxin, bacitracin, benzoyl peroxide, a tetracycline such as doxycycline or minocycline, a sulfa drug such as sulfacetamide, a penicillin, a cephalosporin such as cephalexin, a quinolone such as lomefloxacin, olfloxacin, or trovafloxacin, and mixtures thereof.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the antimicrobial agent includes an antiviral agent. In a more preferred embodiment, the antiviral agent is selected from the group of acyclovir, tamvir, penciclovir, and mixtures thereof.
The invention further relates to a method of managing a skin condition by administering to a patient a therapeutically effective amount of: (1) an acidic component including a hydroxy acid or tannic acid, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, (2) hydrogen peroxide, and (3) an antimicrobial agent including at least one of an antibacterial agent, an antifungal agent, antiviral agent, an anthelmintic, or a combination thereof, to at least inhibit the growth of microorganisms on the skin that contributes to, or causes, the skin condition.
The types of skin conditions that can be treated include seborrheic dermatitis, psoriasis, folliculitis, rosacea, perioral dermatitis, acne, or impetigo or other inflammatory skin conditions. The administration of the components may be topical, such as by at least one of a gel, paste, cream, lotion, emulsion, or ointment. About 1 mg to 10,000 mg of the acidic component, hydrogen peroxide, and antimicrobial agent are administered together for satisfactory results in most cases. In a preferred embodiment, the acidic component, hydrogen peroxide, and antimicrobial agent are administered concurrently. In another embodiment, the acidic component, hydrogen peroxide, and antimicrobial agent are administered concurrently with at least one additional pharmaceutical composition for the prevention or treatment of a skin condition. In this embodiment, the method further includes administering at least one of a surfactant, stabilizer, preservative, moisturizer, anti-inflammatory agent, anti-oxidant, or coloring agent. Alternatively, the acidic component can include an alpha-hydroxy acid, beta-hydroxy acid, or tannic acid and the antimicrobial agent can include an antibacterial agent. In a more preferred embodiment, the acidic component includes glycolic, lactic, tannic, citric, or salicylic acid, and the antimicrobial agent includes triclosan.
The invention also relates to a skin cleansing pharmaceutical composition including an acidic component containing a hydroxy acid or tannic acid, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, present in an amount greater than about 1 weight percent to exfoliate at least a portion of the skin, hydrogen peroxide in an amount sufficient to cleanse the skin without substantial irritation thereof, and an antimicrobial agent that essentially includes at least one of an antibacterial agent, antifungal agent, antiviral agent, an anthelmintic, or a combination thereof, in an amount sufficient to at least inhibit microorganisms on the skin.
A formulation for the prevention, treatment, and management of skin conditions, such as seborrheic dermatitis, psoriasis, folliculitis, rosacea, perioral dermatitis, acne, impetigo and other inflammatory skin conditions, and the like, has now been discovered. Moreover, the management of these skin conditions may advantageously be accomplished by the administration of the pharmaceutical composition of the present invention.
The term xe2x80x9cskin conditions,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means conditions present anywhere on the skin including seborrheic dermatitis, psoriasis, folliculitis, rosacea, perioral dermatitis, acne, impetigo and other inflammatory skin conditions, and the like.
The terms xe2x80x9cmanagingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmanagement,xe2x80x9d as used herein, includes one or more of the prevention, treatment, or modification of a skin condition.
The term xe2x80x9cinhibit hydrogen peroxide decomposition,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means to at least stop the rate of decomposition from increasing, preferably to inhibit the decomposition entirely, and more preferably to substantially inhibit the decomposition altogether. xe2x80x9cSubstantially inhibit,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means that less than about 10 weight percent, preferably less than about 3 weight percent, and more preferably less than about 1 weight percent, of the hydrogen peroxide decomposes over a three month period of time.
Methods for administering the compositions herein are also encompassed by the invention. Such methods are used for the prevention, treatment, or management of one or more of: eczema, psoriasis, folliculitis, scaling, seborrhea or seborrheic dermatitis, rosacea, perioral dermatitis, acne, impetigo and other inflammatory skin conditions, all while substantially avoiding irritation to the skin. The compositions may be prepared in high concentrations for administration as a cleanser to be removed shortly thereafter, as well as in lower concentrations that are safer for products that can remain in contact with the skin for longer times.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the invention include the combination of a number of different components that interact to provide the desired management of the skin. The compositions include an acidic component including one or more mono- or poly-hydroxy acids or tannic acid, a mixture thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or ester thereof. One of ordinary skill in the art will be readily able to select and prepare suitable mono- or poly-hydroxy acids for use in the composition of the invention, for example, alkyl hydroxycarboxylic acids, aralkyl and aryl hydroxycarboxylic acids, polyhydroxy-carboxylic acids, and hydroxy-polycarboxylic acids. One of ordinary skill in the art would typically select one or more of the following mono- or poly-hydroxy acids: 2-hydroxyacetic acid (glycolic acid); 2-hydroxypropanoic acid (lactic acid); 2-methyl 2-hydroxypropanoic acid; 2-hydroxybutanoic acid; phenyl 2-hydroxyacetic acid; phenyl 2-methyl 2-hydroxyacetic acid; 3-phenyl 2-hydroxyacetic acid; 2,3-dihydroxypropanoic acid; 2,3,4-trihydroxybutanoic acid; 2,3,4,5,6-pentahydroxyhexanoic acid; 2-hydroxydodecanoic acid; 2,3,4,5-tetrahydroxypentanoic acid; 2,3,4,5,6,7-hexahydroxyheptanoic acid; diphenyl 2-hydroxyacetic acid; 4-hydroxymandelic acid; 4-chloromandelic acid; 3-hydroxybutanoic acid; 4-hydroxybutanoic acid; 2-hydroxyhexanoic acid; 5-hydroxydodecanoic acid; 12-hydroxydodecanoic acid; 10-hydroxydecanoic acid; 16-hydroxyhexadecanoic acid; 2-hydroxy-3-methylbutanoic acid; 2-hydroxy-4-methylpentanoic acid; 3-hydroxy-4-methoxymandelic acid; 4-hydroxy-3-methoxymandelic acid; 2-hydroxy-2-methylbutanoic acid; 3-(2-hydroxyphenyl) lactic acid; 3-(4-hydroxyphenyl) lactic acid; hexahydromandelic acid; 3-hydroxy-3-methylpentanoic acid; 4-hydroxydecanoic acid; 5-hydroxydecanoic acid; aleuritic acid; 2-hydroxypropanedioic acid; 2-hydroxybutanedioic acid; erythraric acid; threaric acid; arabiraric acid; ribaric acid; xylaric acid; lyxaric acid; glucaric acid; galactaric acid; mannaric acid; gularic acid; allaric acid; altraric acid; idaric acid; talaric acid; 2-hydroxy-2-methylbutanedioic acid; citric acid, isocitric acid, agaricic acid, quinic acid, glucoronic acid, glucoronolactone, galactoronic acid, galactoronolactone, uronic acids, uronolactones, ascorbic acid, dihydroascorbic acid, dihydroxytartaric acid, tropic acid, ribonolactone, gluconolactone, galactonolactone, gulonolactone, mannonolactone, citramalic acid; pyruvic acid, hydroxypyruvic acid, hydroxypyruvic acid phosphate and esters thereof; methyl pyruvate, ethyl pyruvate, propyl pyruvate, isopropyl pyruvate; phenyl pyruvic acid and esters thereof; methyl phenyl pyruvate, ethyl phenyl pyruvate, propyl phenyl pyruvate; formyl formic acid and esters thereof; methyl formyl formate, ethyl formyl formate, propyl formyl formate; benzoyl formic acid and esters thereof; methyl benzoyl formate, ethyl benzoyl formate and propyl benzoyl formate; 4-hydroxybenzoyl formic acid and esters thereof; 4-hydroxyphenyl pyruvic acid and esters thereof; and 2-hydroxyphenyl pyruvic acid and esters thereof. The hydroxy acids are preferably selected from one or more alpha-hydroxy acids or beta-hydroxy acids, more preferably from glycolic, lactic, citric, tannic, or salicylic acid, and most preferably from citric and salicylic acids. It should be understood that one or more derivatives of the above acidic component, such as esters or lactones thereof, are also suitably used. One of ordinary skill in the art will also understand that various hydroxy acids described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,547,988 and 5,422,370 are also suitable for use in the compositions and methods of the invention. The acidic component is present in the composition and methods in an amount sufficient to exfoliate, i.e., remove dead or dying skin cells, from at least a portion of the skin. The acidic component is typically present in an amount from about 0.1 to 12 weight percent, preferably about 1 to 11 weight percent, more preferably from about 4 to 10 weight percent of the composition. For example, the acidic component may be from about 0.1 to 3 weight percent citric acid in combination with up to about 2 weight percent salicylic acid.
Compositions and methods for managing eczema, psoriasis, folliculitis, scaling, seborrhea or seborrheic dermatitis, rosacea, perioral dermatitis, acne, impetigo and other inflammatory skin conditions, and the like, also include hydrogen peroxide and an antimicrobial agent. The hydrogen peroxide is present in an amount sufficient to cleanse at least a portion of the skin. xe2x80x9cCleansexe2x80x9d as used herein includes the removal of dirt, debris, air pollutants, desquamating cells, and cutaneous secretions of the skin. The hydrogen peroxide is typically present in an amount from about 0.01 to 6 weight percent, preferably 0.05 to 4 weight percent, and more preferably 0.1 to 1 weight percent of the composition.
Any pharmaceutically acceptable antimicrobial agent available to those of ordinary skill in the art may be used, but preferably at least one of an antibacterial agent, antifungal agent, antiviral agent, or anthelmintic will be used according to the invention. A single broad spectrum antimicrobial agent, i.e., one that is believed to have at least two of antibacterial, antifungal, and antiviral efficacy, include: echinacea, golden seal, benzalkonium chloride, benzethonium chloride, iodine, grape seed extract, pomegranate extract, green tea extract or polyphenols, and the like, or combinations thereof, may be included. Another suitable antimicrobial agent includes the class of anthelmintics, such as metronidazole, to facilitate treatment of, e.g., tricomona infection. Preferred antiviral agents include, but are not limited to, acyclovir, tamvir, penciclovir, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Preferred antibacterial agents include, but are not limited to, triclosan, neomycin, polymyxin, bacitracin, clindamycin, benzoyl peroxide, a tetracycline, a sulfa drug, a penicillin, a quinolone, a cephalosporin, and mixtures thereof. Preferred antifungal agents include, but are not limited to, famesol, econazole, fluconazole, clotrimazole, ketoconazole, calcium or zinc undecylenate, undecylenic acid, butenafine hydrochloride, ciclopirox olaimine, miconazole nitrate, nystatin, sulconazole, terbinafine hydrochloride, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Exemplary tetracyclines include doxycycline and minocycline. An exemplary sulfa drug includes sulfacetamde. An exemplary cephalosporin includes cephalexin (commercially available as KEFLEX). Exemplary quinolones include the floxacins, such as loemfloxacin, ofloxacin, and trovafloxacin. It should be readily understood that any salts, isomers, pro-drugs, metabolites, or other derivatives of these antimicrobial agents may also be included as the antimicrobial agent in accordance with the invention. The antimicrobial agent is typically present in an amount from about 0.01 to 1.5 weight percent, preferably from about 0.1 to 1.2 weight percent, and more preferably from about 0.3 to 1 weight percent of the composition. The antimicrobial agent inhibits the formation, and may further reduce, the presence of microbes that cause redness, inflammation, and irritation of the skin. Together, the acidic component, hydrogen peroxide, and antimicrobial agent facilitate exfoliation of dead skin, cleanse the skin, remove substances foreign to the skin, inhibit or reduce the presence of microorganisms, and generally facilitate management of skin conditions, such as seborrheic dermatitis, psoriasis, folliculitis, rosacea, perioral dermatitis, acne, impetigo and other inflammatory skin conditions, and the like.
In a preferred embodiment, the compositions further include one or more of Arnica Montana (a healing herb); any vitamin A source including retinyl palmitate or other retinyl esters, retinoic acid, or Retinol; and Vitamin K. These components facilitate the skin cleansing and management of skin conditions accomplished by the acidic component, hydrogen peroxide, and antimicrobial agent. The Arnica Montana facilitates skin healing and acts as an antiseptic and local anti-inflammatory, and, when used, is typically present in an amount from about 0.1 to 2 weight percent, preferably about 0.2 to 1 weight percent. The Retinol facilitates normal skin production, particularly epidermal normalization, and, when used, is typically present in an amount from about 0.01 to 6 weight percent, preferably about 0.1 to 5 weight percent. The Vitamin K inhibits or suppresses inflammation and bruising (i.e., acts as an anti-inflammatory and anti-bruising agent) and, when used, is typically present in an amount from about 0.01 to 1 weight percent, preferably from about 0.1 to 0.5 weight percent.
In a preferred embodiment, the compositions all contain one or more surfactants, stabilizers, preservatives, moisturizers, coloring agents, anti-inflammatory agents, anti-oxidants, water, acids, bases, buffering agents, emulsifying agents, thickeners, solvents, perfuming agents, and the like, and mixtures thereof. The water used is preferably deionized water. It should be understood that water includes the remainder of a given composition after other ingredients are determined. Although any pharmaceutically acceptable surfactant, stabilizer, preservative, moisturizer, coloring agent, acids, bases, buffering agents, emulsifying agents, thickeners, solvents, or perfuming agents may be used, certain compounds or mixtures are preferred as discussed below.
Preferred surfactants, including both the foaming and non-foaming type, include sodium laureth sulfate, sodium laureth-13 carboxylate, disodium laureth sulfosuccinate, disodium cocoamphodiacetate, and the like, and mixtures thereof. More preferably, at least one amphoteric surfactant is included in the composition, such as disodium cocoamphodiacetate. The amphoteric surfactant, in combination with citric acid, inhibits hydrogen peroxide decomposition. The surfactant component may be present in an amount from about 10 to 90 weight percent, preferably about 20 to 80, and more preferably about 30 to 70 weight percent of the composition.
A preferred stabilizer includes glycol stearate or PEG-150 distearate. The stabilizer, when used, is typically present in an amount from about 0.1 to 5 weight percent of the composition.
Preferred preservatives include tetrasodium ethylene-diamine tetraacetic acid (EDTA), methylparaben, benzophenone-4, methylchloroisothiazolinone, methylisothiazolinone, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Preservatives, when used, are typically present in an amount from about 0.01 to 6 weight percent, preferably about 0.05 to 4 weight percent, and more preferably from about 0.1 to 2 weight percent.
Preferred moisturizers include wheat protein (e.g., laurdimonium hydroxypropyl hydrolyzed wheat protein), hair keratin amino acids, sodium peroxylinecarbolic acid, panthenol, tocopherol (Vitamin E), dimethicone, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Sodium chloride may also be present, particularly when hair keratin amino acids are included as a moisturizer. Moisturizers, when used, are typically present in an amount from about 0.01 to 2 weight percent, preferably about 0.05 to 1.5 weight percent, more preferably from about 0.1 to 1 weight percent of the composition.
Preferred coloring agents include FDandC Green No. 3, Ext. DandC Violet No. 2, FDandC Yellow No. 5, FDandC Red No. 40, and the like, and mixtures thereof. The coloring agents, when used, are typically present in an amount from about 0.001 to 0.1 weight percent, and preferably from about 0.005 to 0.05 weight percent of the composition.
Preferred anti-inflammatory agents include any pharmaceutically acceptable compounds suitable for administration orally or topically, preferably at least one of aloe vera gel, aloe vera, licorice extract, pilewort, Canadian willow root, zinc, or allantoin, more preferably allantoin. The anti-inflammatory agents, when present, are used in an amount sufficient to inhibit or reduce inflammation, preferably in an amount from about 0.1 to 2 weight percent, preferably from about 0.3 to 1.5 weight percent, and more preferably from about 0.3 to 1 weight percent of the composition. It should be understood, with reference to managing skin conditions, that the anti-inflammatory agents facilitate inhibition or suppression of inflammation anywhere on the skin.
Anti-oxidants of both the enzymatic and non-enzymatic type may be included in the compositions and methods of the invention. For example, superoxide dismutase (SOD), catalase, and glutathione peroxidase are natural enzymatic anti-oxidants used by the body that may be supplemented with the compositions herein. Suitable non-enzymatic anti-oxidants include such as Vitamin E (e.g., tocopherol), Vitamin C (ascorbic acid), carotenoids, Echinacoside and caffeoyl derivatives, oligomeric proanthocyanidins or proanthanols (e.g., grape seed extract), silymarin (e.g., milk thistle extract, Silybum marianum), ginkgo biloba, green tea polyphenols, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Carotenoids are powerful anti-oxidants, and they include beta-carotene, canthaxanthin, zeaxanthin, lycopen, lutein, crocetin, capsanthin, and the like. Indeed, any pharmaceutically acceptable compounds suitable for administration orally or topically may be used as an anti-oxidant in the compositions. Preferably, the anti-oxidant component includes Vitamin E, Vitamin C, or a carotenoid. The anti-oxidant component, when used, is present in an amount sufficient to inhibit or reduce the effects of free-radicals at the scalp. The anti-oxidant component may be present in an amount from about 0.001 to 1 weight percent, preferably from about 0.01 to 0.5 weight percent of the composition.
The ranges of the components of the pharmaceutical composition may vary, but the active ingredients should be understood to add to 100 weight percent of the active pharmaceutical composition.
The term xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d means that amount of the pharmaceutical composition that provides a therapeutic benefit in the treatment, prevention, or management of one or more skin conditions.
The magnitude of a prophylactic or therapeutic dose of the composition in the acute or chronic management of skin conditions will vary with the severity of the condition to be treated and the route of administration. The dose, and perhaps the dose frequency, will also vary according to the age, body weight, and response of the individual patient. In general, a preferred topical daily dose range, in single or divided doses, for the conditions described herein should be from about 1 mg to 20,000 mg, more preferably about 2,000 mg to 16,000 mg, and most preferably about 6,000 mg to 10,000 mg of the active components (i.e., excluding excipients and carriers).
Those of ordinary skill in the art will also understand that topical effectiveness of pharmaceuticals requires percutaneous absorption and bioavailability to the target site. Thus, the compositions and methods of the invention require penetration through the stratum comeum into the epidermal layers, as well as sufficient distribution to the sites targeted for pharmacologic action.
It is further recommended that children, patients aged over 65 years, and those with impaired renal or hepatic function initially receive low doses, and that they then be titrated based on individual response(s) or blood level(s). It may be necessary to use dosages outside these ranges in some cases, as will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art. Further, it is noted that the clinician or treating physician will know how and when to interrupt, adjust, or terminate therapy in conjunction with individual patient response.
The term xe2x80x9cunit dosexe2x80x9d is meant to describe a single dose, although a unit dose may be divided, if desired. About 1 to 2 unit doses of the present invention are typically administered per day, preferably about 1 dose per day.
Any suitable route of administration may be employed for providing the patient with an effective dosage of the composition according to the methods of the present invention, including oral, intraoral, rectal, parenteral, topical, epicutaneous, transdermal, subcutaneous, intramuscular, intranasal, sublingual, buccal, intradural, intraocular, intrarespiratory, or nasal inhalation and like forms of administration. Topical administration is generally preferred for the compositions and methods of the invention. Suitable dosage forms include dispersions, suspensions, solutions, aerosols, sponges, cotton applicators, and the like, with topical dosage forms such as shampoos being preferred.
The pharmaceutical compositions used in the methods of the present invention include the active ingredients described above, and may also contain pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, excipients and the like, and optionally, other therapeutic ingredients.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d refers to a salt prepared from pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic acids or bases including inorganic or organic acids. Examples of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, sulfuric, and phosphoric. Appropriate organic acids may be selected, for example, from aliphatic, aromatic, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids, examples of which are formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, glucoronic, maleic, furoic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, salicylic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, pantothenic, benzenesulfonic, stearic, sulfanilic, algenic, and galacturonic. Examples of such inorganic bases, for potential salt formation with the sulfate or phosphate compounds of the invention, include metallic salts made from aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium, and zinc. Appropriate organic bases may be selected, for example, from N,N-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumaine (N-methylglucamine), and procaine.
The compositions for use in the methods of the present invention may include components such as suspensions, solutions and elixirs; aerosols; or other suitable carriers such as starches, sugars, microcrystalline cellulose, diluents, granulating agents, lubricants, binders, disintegrating agents, and the like, with the topical preparations being preferred.
Because of its ease of administration, a cream, lotion, or ointment represents the most advantageous topical dosage unit form, in which case liquid pharmaceutical carriers may be employed in the composition. These creams, lotions, or ointments, may be prepared as rinse-off or leave-on products, as well as two stage treatment products for use with other skin cleansing or managing compositions. In a preferred embodiment, the compositions are administered as a rinse-off product in a higher concentration form, such as a gel, and then a leave-on product in a lower concentration to avoid irritation of the skin. Each of these forms is well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, such that dosages may be easily prepared to incorporate the pharmaceutical composition of the invention.
Pharmaceutical compositions for use in the methods of the present invention suitable for topical administration may be presented as discrete units including aerosol sprays, each containing a predetermined amount of the active ingredient, as a powder, stick, or granules, as creams (e.g., a conditioner), pastes, gels, lotions (e.g., a sunscreen), syrups, or ointments, on sponges or cotton applicators, or as a solution or a suspension in an aqueous liquid, a non-aqueous liquid, an oil-in-water emulsion, or a water-in-oil liquid emulsion. Such compositions may be prepared by any of the methods of pharmacy, but all methods include the step of bringing into association the carrier(s) with the active ingredient, which constitutes one or more necessary ingredients. In general, the compositions are prepared by uniformly and intimately admixing the active ingredient with liquid carriers or finely divided solid carriers or both, and then, if necessary, shaping the product into the desired presentation.
Other suitable dosage forms include tablets, troches, capsules, patches, gel caps, magmas, lozenges, plasters, discs, suppositories, nasal or oral sprays, and the like. When an oral dosage unit form is used instead of the preferred topical dosage form, tablets, capsules, and gel caps are preferred, in which case solid pharmaceutical carriers may be employed. If desired, tablets may be coated by standard aqueous or nonaqueous techniques.
In addition to the common dosage forms set out above, the compound for use in the methods of the present invention may also be administered by controlled release means and/or delivery devices such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,770; 3,916,899; 3,536,809; 3,598,123; and 4,008,719, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference thereto.
For example, a tablet may be prepared by compression or molding, optionally, with one or more accessory ingredients. Compressed tablets may be prepared by compressing in a suitable machine the active ingredient in a free-flowing form such as powder or granules, optionally mixed with a binder, lubricant, inert diluent, surface active or dispersing agent. Molded tablets may be made by molding, in a suitable machine, a mixture of the powdered compound moistened with an inert liquid diluent.
Desirably, each unit dose, e.g., gel, cream, or ointment, contains from about 1 mg to 2,000 mg of the active ingredient, preferably about 200 mg to 1,600 mg, and more preferably about 600 mg to 1,000 mg of the composition.